Broken by grief
by Tracingdimstars1998
Summary: Sybbie is left heartbroken by the death of her father, thankfully Matthew is there to save the day.
1. 1

Grief.

That was all that Sybbie Branson could feel in this moment. Grief and numbness were all that she could feel through her body. How did this happen? He was fine only yesterday. She wiped away her tears and choked back loud sobs whilst tucking her knees up to her chin.

Flashback

Sybil was in the ballroom with her father, practising the waltz, ready for the dinner party the following evening. "Come on Papa, " she grinned. Tom smiled playfully at the young girl, "Alright, my darling" he patiently went through the waltz step by step until the little girl was movement perfect. She was so thrilled, she wasn't a good dancer and she had been nervous for the ball.

"You know, I'm very proud of you, my Sybbie. Your mother would be very proud also. You are the best thing in the world. I love you so much my heart could burst," her father said proudly. Sybil stood up, "I love you too papa," her smile suddenly changed to a frown, seeing the paleness in her father's face, "Papa? Are you alright?" she screamed as her father fell to the floor, his body convulsing rapidly.

"Help! Aunt Mary! Uncle Matthew! Carson! Anyone, please help!" She was on the floor gripping at her father when she felt two sets of arms around her. One set was soft and feminine the other was strong, masculine and made her feel safe. That was all she remembered before everything went dark.

At 10:30 pm yesterday evening, her beloved father passed away from what Dr Clarkson had called a pulmonary embolism. No symptoms, only 40 years old. Sybbie was now an orphan at only 12 years old.

Sybil buried her head in the pillow and screamed in agony, not her father, not her papa. She heard a firm knock on the door, "Leave me alone, I don't want any visitors," she clenched the bedspread as if it were a lifeline. The door creaked open, she tried to hold in her tears in the hope that whoever had come in would just leave.

"Sybbie? Darling…" she turned her face to look at her uncle Matthew, who was dressed in his pyjamas and clutching two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She was surprised that it was him checking on her and not her aunt. As if reading her mind, Matthew placed the mugs down, "Your aunt had to rush to London for your grandfather… Anna heard you crying and came to tell me," he sat down next to her on the massive bed.

It was silent apart from Sybbie's ragged breathing and soft whimpers. Matthew handed her a large mug and she took small, tentative sips of the creamy drink. "Thank you, uncle Matthew…" she said politely, earning a small grin in return. It felt like hours that she sat there, praying that this was all some horrible dream.

"Come on my dearest little one, talk to me, " Matthew put his large hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles up and down. Sybbie turned her face and buried into his chest, her arms clung to his middle and she breathed in his soothing scent, she felt so safe like this. Like he could fix everything.

3 hours she had been sat on his lap, she had been totally silent. Matthew was rocking her back and forth in his lap as if she were 4 years old, not 12. Sybbie sniffled, " Uncle Matthew, I want papa…I WANT MY PAPA!" She sobbed on his chest brokenly and gripped hold tighter. Matthew held her head against his chest, "I know you do, dear one. Your papa is always there with you. Hush, my darling… shhh, everything will be alright. We will take care of you," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sybbie climbed off of Matthew's lap and laid down on her pillows worn out from crying so much. Matthew lay next to her, stroking her head and humming a lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was a baby. She tucked her head into his chest, "I love you, Uncle Matty" her childish nickname for him making his heart soar.

"I love you too, my darling girl." Sybbie was asleep in minutes, she felt safe and loved. Maybe she could get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! this chapter will include some Robert bashing! enjoy! **

Three days had passed since the death of her beloved father. Three days of pain and sorrow. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before; although she had lost her mother, she was too young to remember her and only ever missed what could've been rather than her as a person.

She sat in front of the dressing table whilst Anna was braiding her hair, "Anna? Must I go down to breakfast this morning?" over the last few days she had been eating in her room, not coming out for anyone or anything. Anna smiled sympathetically at the young girl, she'd suffered so much in her short life.

"Unfortunately your grandfather wants you to eat with the family, young miss. Your aunt and uncle are worried about you, " Anna finished helping her get dressed. It was true, Matthew and Mary were worried sick over the young girl, she'd lost weight and wasn't engaging with anyone.

Sybbie walked elegantly down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone turned to look at her, Matthew and Mary smiled proudly at her whilst Robert frowned, "Nice of you to finally join us, young lady." Sybbie didn't respond and sat next to Mary, she was served a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Pay him no mind, we are very proud of you," Mary whispered to the young girl, shocked that her father was giving the young girl grief. Sybbie smiled gratefully and began to slowly eat the breakfast put in front of her. She felt nauseous at the mere thought of eating but she knew she'd be told off if she didn't.

"Would you like to go for a walk with your aunt and I after breakfast?" Matthew asked, trying to keep the young girl busy and to stop her from becoming isolated. Sybbie put her knife and fork down indicating that she was finished, "That would be nice thank you, uncle Matthew. I'll just get my coat, " she stood up and left the dining room, leaving Mary, Matthew and Robert alone, "The poor girl has lost her father, must you be so hard on her!" Matthew glared towards Robert.

Robert glared back, "She can't be moping around forever, she has to try and get on with it," Matthew glared at the unsympathetic man and left the room, leaving Mary shaking her head and following her husband out.

The air was cold and the leaves crunched beneath her feet, Sybbie had to admit that it was lovely out here. Matthew put his arm around Mary and held his other hand out so the young girl could grasp it tightly. They walked together in a comfortable silence, the odd maid or Gardner looked at the trio with a small smile on their faces; it was the first time they had seen such open love and affection between their masters and mistresses. It simply wasn't done normally in Downton Abbey.

Sybbie took a deep breath, "Aunt Mary… Uncle Matthew, can I ask you something?" Matthew sat down on the bench and pulled his niece onto his lap and Mary sat on his other side so that she was looking at her, "Of course you may, what is it you want to ask?" Mary said softly, brushing the curls away from her face.

"I feel bad because I don't miss mama, not in the way that I should. When I think of Papa my chest hurts and I feel so empty inside…" she started to cry and Matthew cuddled her to his chest, the same way he had when he soothed her to sleep, "But I feel nothing like that for mama, I love her terribly but I don't feel anything near to what I feel for Papa. Does that make me a bad person?" her sobs echoed throughout the garden, Matthew and Mary held her tightly in their embrace, protecting her from the outside world.

"Sybil Cora Branson," Mary admonished gently, taking her face in her hands and rubbing her cheeks, "You are not a bad person, do you hear me? Your dear mama died when you were a newborn, you've grown up and gotten used to being without her. Your papa died three days ago, he was all you had. Of course, you are going to grieve for him more. It's only natural to feel this way," Mary gently dabbed at Sybbie's face with a handkerchief and kissed her forehead.

Matthew's throat tightened, seeing the little girl that he cared for so upset was heart-wrenching. He smoothed the girl's hair back and held her head against his chest, "We are proud of you, it's not easy but you are doing well my dearest girl," he jiggled her on his knee as if she were a toddler and it got her tears to stop. Mary glanced lovingly at her husband, the man was so kind, tender and loving. He wasn't like other men of their generation who were harsh, insensitive and emotionless. She flashed him a smile and kissed him, "I love you, Matthew Crawley."

Matthew picked Sybbie up onto his hip and smiled slightly, feeling her arms tighten around his neck and hearing her content sigh, nothing could get her whilst Uncle Matthew and Aunt Mary was there. Matthew shifted Sybbie so that he could still grasp Mary's hand and they headed back to the large house. Matthew kept a tight grip on his young niece, heading up the stairs with Mary close behind. The servants stared in shock at the tender display they were witnessing, the heir to Downton Abbey cradling the little girl in such a loving manner.

Mary pulled the duvet down and Matthew gently put her down, Sybbie whimpered, "Uncle Matthew… Aunt Mary" she sniffled. Matthew tucked her in and stroked her hair, "We are here… Uncle Matthew and Aunt Mary are here, shhhh try and have a nap. Hush now," he soothed and kissed her forehead. Mary watched the tender display with a grin on her face, "We love you, Sybil" she added seeing the young girl close to sleep.

Mary and Matthew walked down arm in arm after giving the new maid strict instructions that if Sybil was to wake up then she was to get one of them. They came face to face with a very angry Robert.

"We need to have a talk in my study, now!" he growled. Uh oh.


End file.
